From Adventure to Disaster
by KattyTheSnake
Summary: It's not an uncommon thing for Jake to disappear on his adventures. Dirk had gotten used to it. It was a normal occurrence. But when he doesn't return that's when things head south.


It was normal for Jake to disappear for hours on end when he went out on his adventures, Dirk had gotten used to it. Every other day or so, Jake would loudly announce that he was going out for a bit, and Dirk would always nod, and after making sure he had his phone and skulltop would watch him leave before disappearing into the room that he had occupied specifically for working on his robotics.

That was simply the life Dirk had grown comfortably accustomed to over the course of time that he'd been living with Jake on the Island.  
There were a few times when Jake was out longer than normal, and the even rarer times when Dirk had to spring into action to save the adventurers ass, but this time, there was definitely something wrong.  
But first, lets go back a bit, specifically to the beginning of Jake's most recent 'Adventure'.

Dirk leaned against the door frame and watched as Jake waved, before taking off in a sprint into the dense jungle that he seemed to love so much. Only heaven knows how he managed to find so much to do on one island. With a small smirk on his lips, Dirk ran his hand through his hair, gently closing the door. He quickly flash-stepped into his designated 'Damned Robotics Room' as Jake had dubbed it. He'd been working on a new robot, one to send Roxy- Lil Sabrina, a counterpart for Jane's Lil Seb. He was nearly halfway done, but finally finishing it would take him at least a couple hours, plenty of time for Jake to get back.

About thirty minutes later, the light bulb in the room decided it would be a wonderful idea to blow its fuse. Dirk clenched his jaw in frustration. "God Damnit..." he growled, squinting as he tried to see where he was placing the robot bunny's parts. He gave a annoyed grunt, slipping off his shades in an attempt better see what he was working on now that the room had become darker. Its not like it wasn't still plenty light in the room, being there was a rather large window in the room, but his shades made things at least five times darker. He pushed his triangular shades to the far end of his work table, steadily resuming his work.

Finally. Dirk rested his head in his hands, stifling a yawn. "God damn robotics 'n shit..." he muttered, looking down at the structure of the mechanical bunny approvingly. He had managed to complete the entire rabbit, minus a few minor touch-ups he would definitely be doing later. It was only then that Dirk glanced up at the clock above his work table.  
Oh.

**Oh**

_Shit_.

The clock, if it was correct- which he prayed it wasn't- read 7:30.

Seven-FUCKING-Thirty.

Jake had left to go on his little 'Adventure' at around 1:00.

Jake had been gone six hours.

Six motherfucking hours.

Something was wrong. Dirk knew he wasn't home, he would've barged in and dragged dirk away from his work like he usually did when he came back from his expeditions. Dirks hand instantly flew out to grab his shades, literally shoving the back on his face in a frantic effort to check to see if Jake had messaged him-

He had. 15 times.

Dirk swallowed hard, and despite the nagging feeling of dread, opened pesterchum as fast as he could.  
He felt the blood drain from his face as he read the messages.

- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timeasTestified [TT] at 4:27 -

GT: dirk!?

GT: Christ on a bagel Strider I need you to pick up!

GT: Strider! I need your help, things are possible about to get out of hand

GT: bullocks,Dirk please Answer me for the love of Christ!

GT: shi-

- golgothasTerror [GT] lost connection with timeasTestified [TT] at 4:33 -

- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timeasTestified [TT] at 5:52 -

GT: oh Christ

GT: Dirk

GT:Did hal break? Is that why im not getting ridiculous responses through all this?

GT: Damnit, now isn't the time for jokes Jake!

GT: strider I need you right now

GT: there are quite a number of the frightening fauna and I believe I am very much outnumbered!

GT: I've sustained a few injuries though im not to bad

GT: God Damnit dirk, please!

GT: I NEED YOU NOW, THINGS ARE GOING BADLY!

GT: Oh Fu

- golgothasTerror [GT]'s connection has been disrupted via destruction of the communication device -

Dirk had never moved so fast in his life. Adrenaline was pumping through him, he was moving faster than he could ever flash-step. He grabbed his katana and bolted out the door in the direction Jake had gone. He fucked up. He took off his shades for once on his own god damn accord, and this happens. Jake was in TROUBLE. Jake had needed-and STILL needed his help, and Dirk hadn't even known, he had just sat there, thinking everything was fine. And for that reason, it seemed Dirks feet moved even faster. He didn't stop until he was in the very heart of the jungle Jake claimed to know so well. His eyes widened as his gaze locked on a large tree, say 10 feet away. On the tree was a handprint. Not a normal muddy handprint. No. This handprint was RED. Red speared all over the tree, and red smudges on the ground by it. Dirk looked around, noticing there were smears of different colors 'painted' on nearly every tree in the small surrounding area. There were small puddles of olive green liquid all around, splattered on trees and soaked into the ground. The exact same thing applied to the few other colors other colors as well. Dirk gripped his katana even tighter, assuming this was the blood of the "frightening fauna" Jake often talked about. From the looks of it, he managed to get some hits on them...His eyes flicked back to the red smudges in the ground and handprints on the tree...and they managed to do the same to him.

Dirk didn't even have a second though as he began sprinting as fast as he could, following the red trail that he could only assume was Jake's blood. The thought that all the red streaking the ground before him was all from the other boy made him sick, but in reality it couldn't have been anything else.

He continued sprinting until finally, he came to a screeching halt. In front of him was a small clearing- barley big enough to classify as one really. A huge tree took up most of it, and there were extremely long leaved bushes around the base of the trunk.  
Dirk's breath caught in his throat as his eyes came to rest on a figure curled up under one of the huge bushes.

The figure was on his side, but was obviously in pretty bad shape. They were bloody and their clothes were torn, several cuts visible from the angle Dirk was at. He didn't even need to see the torn green jacket or cast-off broken glasses to know who the pretty much half-dead figure was.  
He shot forward, landing on his knees next to the unconscious other.

_"Fuck, Jake!"_


End file.
